a big misunderstanding be my princess
by Frozenbeauty2205
Summary: Emily's heart shatters at the sight of her lover being in the same bed with another woman. Keith shows a side no one has seen before to get her back
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic I hope you like it

MC'S POV

It's been two years since Keith and Emily have been married. Everything is going on normal like how it has always been. Emily turned over to see that the bed was empty "haah" she sighed Keith had always been busy with work now a days. She remembered when she wanted to surprise Keith but instead he got angry. She has been two months pregnant and she didn't know how to tell him since he wouldn't even give her the chance to talk to him. She sighed again and got off the bed and decided that she will go for a walk. On her way she met Luke "good morning "she greeting him with a forced smile, she didn't want Luke to worry about her and continued her journey. She walked around in the garden for a while and decided to leave the castle to go and stay over at mai's house to take her mind of him. She then left a note on the bed.

Keith's POV

"I've been so busy I don't even have time to spend with Emily" Keith sighed as he signed the paper on the desk and put it next to the other piles. Suddenly he remembered how sad she looked when she tried to surprise him, it wasn't his fault he was scared something had happened to her. I mean who wouldn't be scared when you receive a death threat and the next day your wife goes missing, but he didn't mean to scare her, he was just relieved it just came out the wrong way "she deserved it for making me scared " he thought to himself putting the blame on her but still he felt guilty.

"Your highness" Luke said behind the door " come in" Keith said " a letter arrived today for you". He handed the letter to him and excused himself. Keith opened the letter and a smile came on his lips the terrorist had been caught and there was peace again "finally, now I can be with my love again" he thought "I will make things right this time, it's been so hard without her" he signed the last paper and headed off to their room practically jogging there to tell her the good news and why he has been so distant. He opened the door to find that the room was empty and a note on the table.

"I NEED TO CLEAR MY HEAD FOR A WHILE WILL BE BACK SOON" – EMILY

How dare she?! He was so shocked "it's all my fault" but the guilt immediately tuned into anger. He threw the paper away and kidded the table "Luke!" he shouted "get the car ready!" She is not going to run away from him if she was going to clear her mind it should be in his arms.

Emily's POV

She woke up to the sudden banging on the door to mai's apartment " I told you he will come and look for you, you need to go and settle things with him as for all you know it's just a big misunderstanding" Mai said to her " "I'll go tomorrow please tell him that am not here" Emily said she doesn't know why she's feeling like this it must be the pregnancy hormones " if you say so" Mai said and put her acting face on when Emily hid in the store room. Keith burst in as soon as she unlocked the door "is Emily here" Keith said out of breath "no, why? what happened she hasn't picked any of my calls today I called you too but you didn't answer" Mai said begging that he will forgive him for lying to her "please contact me when you talk to her and he dashed out "It looks like he's really nervous and he wants to see you" Mai said as Emily walked up to her "Keith" she whispered

Keith POV

He didn't have time to now explain things to Mai, he needed to find her quickly. He needed her and when he did he was going to punish her with kisses "where is she!" he had checked everywhere he could think of. He stopped at a bar, he then entered and ordered a drink. He kept on thinking of where she might be, soon he had ordered ten bottles, and he was drunk. Then he saw Emily walk through the door he seized her hands "h-hey" the girl said " prince Keith what are you doing here…are you drunk?" she said with a shocked expression on her face. " whaddu ya mean what am I doing her I came for you Emily" "huh Emily? It's me Felicia" she said still in shock " whaddu you mean Felicia I know your jealous of her and all but I just want to be with you Emily plus didn't you agree that even if you guys look alike your still more pretty" he started to pull her. A dark thought came in Felicia's mind "really?" she waved her friends and continued with Keith.

As soon as Keith got to the castle he pulled her by the hand straight to the room. When they reached the corridor he pinned her on the wall "Emily am sorry please don't ever do that again" he put his head on her shoulder and after a while he started to snore " shit he's sleeping I want to go all the way then we'll see what that stupid bitch has to say" Felicia said "what who has to say !" she jumped as soon as she heard the voice it was Luke "I believe his highness was drunk and mistakenly saw you to be his lover since its already late I shall prepare a room for you" Luke picked Keith up " now if you excuse me" he carried Keith to the bed Emily spent the night thinking of a way she could get Emily .

The next morning she woke up early and sneaked into Keith's room. She tipped toed and went to lie by him. The next moment Emily came rushing through the door "Keith! I don't know what I was thinking am sorry I lov-…" Felicia putting on her acting face pretended to wake up and look at Emily who stood there too shocked to even breathe "huh" Keith woke up still feeling light headed when Felicia suddenly kissed him. He was shocked at first then he saw Emily looking like she had been stabbed in the heart "what the hell" he pushed the girl of him to find out its Felicia, but he didn't have time to shout at her, he wanted to get to Emily first as it was all a misunderstanding. He stood up in a rush and staggered towards her "E-Emily i-it's not what you think, I-I thought that was you…I was drunk" he fell and tried to get up

Emily POV

She couldn't sleep that night, alI she could think about was Keith how could she have behaved so selfish she ran towards Keith's room. She wanted to explain everything "I love-…" she saw him in bed with a woman not only that its Felicia who still liked Keith, it felt like a massive stone had hit her straight in the heart she couldn't breathe "this can't be happening, it must be just a nightmare" she thought. But she suddenly woke up when she kissed Keith then it hit her, her heart shattering like a broken glass everything went blank, she couldn't talk, she couldn't see him, she just kept hearing a voice that seemed like it was his. Then she felt something warm sliding down her cheeks she touched it only to find out that it was her tears. She had never cried in front of him before so why now? She tried to stop it but it just kept on coming. Finally her legs started to move, she begun to run. She didn't know where to go she just didn't want to see any other human again. She just kept on running, she then ran past Luke who seemed shocked and hurried towards Keith who seems to be shouting her name loudly.  
Everything that just happened seemed to be an utter blur. She couldn't believe what she just saw and her tears kept running down her face vigorously. She kept on running until something seemed to push her to the hard concrete floor. "Ouch" she burst out crying. Suddenly out of nowhere a young man appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss! Are you alright?" she heard someone say before she lost consciousness on the hard concrete fall. Emily woke up in a strange bed however she didn't remember what happened. In fact she doesn't remember who she even is, she just looked at her surroundings. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. "Knock knock" she flinched when she heard the voice. She turned around to find a blond hair guy standing by the door "I am sorry for suddenly intruding I thought you were asleep" he walked in but came to a halt when she realized she had a frightened look on his face "eerrmm…. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier I'm josh, and you're in my home" Emily immediately tensed up "but don't worry I found you unconscious on the road … you had a fever and I think you suffered from a great shock ... if I may ask what happened to you" "mm…" Emily also wondered but she had a strange feeling in her and a voice that kept ringing in her head but she couldn't reach it to understand it "I am so sorry for intruding I will leave right away" she said walking towards the door "if you're fully alright then I shall drop you at your house. Just give me the address" josh said "…." Emily froze "huh? … You….you don't remember do you?" josh said giving her a look of concern "don't worry you can stay here until your memory comes….do you have a name… I could ask around or check it up with the authorities" " I am sorry ….. i-i…I don't remember "suddenly she felt something warm on her cheeks "tears?...why am I crying" she tried to wipe them but it kept on coming "sorry I don't even know why the tears are coming" josh just embraced her as she cried on his broad chest he patted her head "so sorry crying on a stranger" she said as her tears begun to stop as she fell unconscious

Keith's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND HER!?... SEARCH EVERY WHERE LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED!" Keith screamed on the phone he couldn't believe this had happened to him. He sunk to the floor "knock knock" Luke came in pulling a tray "your highness you must eat-….y-your highness!" He was so shocked to see the room in such a manner. The books in the shelf were scattered everywhere, the sofa was thrown over, and what shocked him the most was when he saw the prince on the floor. He run toward him. The crown prince, was crying "I swear I was drunk I don't even remember what happened but I feel I didn't do anything" he was broken, torn apart ,he told Luke hoping that at least someone believe him "I know sir I was the one who carried you to bed I was by your side the whole night .. I left to get Mrs. Emily in the morning…. on my way back I saw her running…. I am certainly sure if you explain this to her she will listen" Luke tried to comfort him "huh" Keith raised his head "nothing really happened?" he was so relieved to hear this news at least there was a ray of hope. Maybe somehow God hasn't giving up on him yet. Now all its left is to find her. He stood up "your highness you must eat you don't want to be weak by the time you find her" Luke said as he helped the broken prince to sit down

Emily's POV

She woke up to josh voice "oh thank God I thought you wouldn't wake up" he said as he brought a tray "you haven't eaten since you came here, you must eat or else you might faint again" He put the tray down on the table and helped Emily to the chair. To her surprise she was indeed very hungry "thank you" was all she could say as she started to eat the food "it's very delicious" she said as she kept on eating " really" josh said as he pulled a chair to watch her "w-what" she ask looking at him strangely " I am just intrigued by you.. it's rare to find a beauty laying on the street unconscious" "thank you for rescuing me … why did you rescue me in the first place" " you remind me of my sister… you two look very much alike … I couldn't just leave you there" he rubbed his head "….. Since you don't know your name let's give you one until you remember … hmm so what shall we call you" "what about verte … you're cute and petite" he smiled "verte!" She almost choked on her food "can't you choose any other name" "no I like this one "until you're memory returns you're called _Verte Bright_ and you are my little sister" Emily giggled "whoa!...I've never seen you smile like that... I am happy" josh patted her hair. "Now ... you must rest as you've literally cleaned your plate... Will bring dinner later" "thanks" Emily felt much better now that she had eating. She went out to the living area. She gasped at how big the area was "this guy must be rich" she thought to herself. She noticed josh washing the dishes and made her way over to him "oh hey... Are you alright now... are you sure you don't want to sleep" josh said cleaning the last plate " just wanted to see if you need some help" she said "as you can see am done .. But thanks for your concern" he made his way over to the sofa and switched on his laptop and started typing "so what do you do?" she asked as she awkwardly moved over to sit by him "oh me I am a pilot, currently on leave right now… that's pretty much it … my life's boring isn't it?" he smiled at her and turned to face his computer "oh no it's a pretty cool job" she said looking down. Some minutes past and josh suddenly closed his laptop making Emily jump "oh sorry to scare you ... Let me get dinner for you, you must be starving" Emily smiled thanking God that He heard her prayer, she was starving. The two talked while eating and soon Emily fell asleep on the couch. Josh carried her to the bed and used the blanket to cover her before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's POV

It's been two weeks since the incident and Keith is a mess. You could tell he hasn't been sleeping because he had dark circles on his face, he was awful. He hadn't been eating properly, he couldn't even concentrate on his duties. Luke entered the room pulling a tray with food to him. "Your highness, you must eat, today is the tour event … you don't want your citizens to see you like this … plus you have to give a speech before the tour" he couldn't even talk back as Emily the source to his energy, his life and his love was still missing. He had to tune his mind for the speech he was going to make. Lucky for him Luke had prepared a short speech for him "don't worry sir we have the best team right now looking for her" Luke tried to cheer him up but sighed seeing that he was uninterested " Emily please hurry and come back" he prayed in his head.

Emily's POV

It's been two weeks since josh found her. She's feeling more healthy and he took her for walks to see if she can jog any of her memories "it's been two weeks and still nothing" josh sighed " your husband must be worried sick" "husband?" Emily questioned him "w-wait you've not noticed the ring on your finger" josh looked shocked as Emily looked at her left hand to see that she had a ring on it "oh!" then it hit her a memory of someone proposing to her in a castle "what's up, do you remember anything" josh gave her a look of concern "I remember someone proposing to me in a castle …. But I can't see his face" she said "great!" josh hugged her "we can go there to see if we can jog some of your memory…why what's wrong" he looked at her face to see that she looked hurt "I'm sorry it's supposed to be a happy memory but I don't know why I feel sad "she said as she held her hand to her chest "may be its because your true self misses him and wants to go back" He tried to cheer her up "then your husband must be filthy rich to propose to you in the castle" she smiled but still had a feeling in her heart " I am going to make lunch" Josh got up and made his way to the kitchen "we will leave after" "let me help" Emily got up and followed him

"Oh no! verte, hurry up we missed the speech by the prince" Josh pulled her as they entered through the large door " woah this place is huge" josh said in excitement " sorry I don't really watch tv too much or come out a lot because I've been busy so I haven't seen a lot of things" Josh laughed in embarrassment when he noticed Emily was looking at him "a-anyway let's get going" Emily felt a small pain in her heart as well as her head when she suddenly stopped "are you ok?" Josh asked as he walk back to her "if you're not feeling well we could go home" Emily wanted to understand what was going on, what was making her heart ache "no I am fine" she said as she continued walking when someone grabbed her "Emily!" the young man said to her "Mrs. Emily!" Emily turned to see a young man holding her hand "erm.." she looked at the man "do you know me" she said "….." the man left her shocked "w-wait here! He stated to run towards the other direction. "do you remember him" Josh said as he took her hand "I-I don't remember" she started walking towards the garden her legs just moved unconsciously, her heart beating like crazy and so was her head. "Hey!" josh run after her.

Keith POV

Keith was in his office when the door suddenly opened with a bang Luke was out of breath "what!" he looked shocked to see Luke in such a state "it's Mrs. Emily… she's here…" Keith immediately rushed out "wait!... Your highness!" Keith followed after him. "She's here" he thought as he run. He didn't even know where to go but he just kept running. He felt like he knew exactly where she was, he was being drawn like a magnet. He run past a group of people but he didn't care what he looked like he just wanted to see her. Then he saw her back. Emily!

Emily's POV

"Emily, why did you come here" Josh said as he came to stand by her "do you remember something" "I don't know, it feels familiar, I … feel at peace here" "Emily!" the voice shot through her as she turned to see the owner. This man running towards her looked so sad as it came to hug her "Emily I am so-so sorry" out of reflex she yanked herself from the man "no!... w-who are you" she instinctively hide behind josh who looked shocked as well "Emily?.. You don't remember? It's me…. Keith" He walked slowly towards her to see her hide behind josh "hey! You can't just grab a young lady like that" Josh said almost pissed "what do you mean?! I can't grab my own wife?" he said in anger "wife!, "josh was shocked by the word "either way she can't remember anything, and you just scared the hell out of her" said josh "Emily lets go" He tried to grab her but josh smacked his hand away "she doesn't remember you, there's no way she would go with you" "who are you to tell me this!" Emily couldn't keep up with their argument her head ache was killing her and so was her heart. Everything from then seemed to be a blur. All she noticed was that she didn't know what was happening next. All she could remember was the two men screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith POV

It felt like his heart was about to shut down when he saw her fall to the ground. He ran as fast as he could towards her "Luke! Get the doctor he screamed" "verte!" he heard josh say as he ran to her side, but at that moment he didn't have the time to care. All he cared about was his source of life who had just fainted. He carried her and sent her to the room and laid her on the bed they both shared, soon the doctor came and checked her while they all waited. "So verte?" he said to josh "she didn't know her name so we made it up" josh said "oh" he said as a wave of guilt hit him "so... you…guys… are...dat-" he was afraid to say before the doctor came in "she's waking up" said the doctor, they both stood up at the same time.

Emily's pov

She woke in a bed I found familiar and felt strangely comfortable "Mrs. Alford?" said the strange man he must be a doctor. He went out and came back later with josh and a man that made her heart beat. It was a strange feeling of love mixed with anger. "she had a high blood pressure and a little fever your highness" said the doctor " apart from that she and the baby is fine" this part shocked her along with everyone in the room as their jaws dropped to the floor "baby !" she and Keith said at the same time she looked at josh "don't look at me I promise I didn't touch you" josh said as he raised his hands "oh yeah, she's been coming over to my place for checkup she wanted to surprise you, your highness" the doctor said "it's now three months" Keith had a look of sadness on his face which tugged her heart "Emily" Keith said as he came to kneel down by her and take her hand "please come home, it's been hell without you, please I need you" it shocked the doctor that the Keith he had known had put his pride aside for his lady. Emily looked at his eyes and saw that his eyes was teary she nodded unconsciously "but brother josh must come too" she said as she looked at josh who was looking at the scene from the back. He walked up to her "I think you're already safe here without me" he hugged her "I can't come but if you need anything call me and ill rush over" she hugged him back

Keith's pov

He felt relieved to hear that he was like a brother but he still felt jealous when she hugged him back. He cleared his throat which made them realize that they were hugging for so long. Josh walked up to him "take care of her" he held his hand to him, "I will" Keith said shaking him "thank you for taking care of her I am forever in your dept." "oh don't worry about it" they both smiled "Luke shall escort you home" Keith said as Luke came in and bowed "this way please" "oh ok, by verte, I still like that name" he waved to Emily who waved him back "oh ok then I must take my leave the doctor said her medicine will be given to look" the doctor said as he waved good bye

Now it was left the two of them Keith didn't know what to say as he wanted to choose carefully thinking that she may run away if he said the wrong thing.

Emily's pov

It was so awkward, she didn't know what to say and a sound broke the silence coming from her tummy, her face became as red as a tomato as she heard Keith chuckle "do you want anything to eat" she immediately pulled the cover over her head.

Keith's pov

She looked so cute, the way her face became as red as a tomato and hid under the covers. It looks like her body remembers how she was with him it made him feel more comfortable as he walked towards her and removed the covers slowly from her face and kissed her forehead " now tell me what you want to eat and it shall be brought for you."

Emily's pov

The moment he said that she remembered every time she wanted something. This is what she does to get what she wanted along with other memories of them together. She remembered the first time she found out she was pregnant and how she became pregnant which made her face become more red she remembered the love she felt for him but that was all she didn't remember why she left but now she was hungry so she just brushed it away she sat on the bed and looked at him.

Keith pov

"Well" he waited for her to talk when she sat up and looked at him "I want burger and fries… I also want chicken wings with hot source and noodles with golden fried shrimps but that one, no pepper and I want a hand made sandwich" she said as she smiled and Keith looked shocked to hear all those food and wondered how it's all going to fit into her petite body but it came to a halt when she said he wanted his cooking "y-you reme-" "I remember, although I don't remember anything from last two months though" he immediately hugged her and hid his face in her neck he didn't want her to know he was crying "Keith my food" she pouted "coming" he left the room.


End file.
